A New Development
by Adrian-Crevan
Summary: My friend prompted me to write this, and I really like it (for once XD). It's 'neko' Undertaker which will probably turn (sort of) x Grell as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow! Guess I can't wear this anymore, either. Damn, these ears are sensitive," Undertaker muttered, setting his hat down next to him on his desk. He rubbed the back of his head, being careful not to bump the two silver cat ears that were now on top of it. "And just popping up outta nowhere, too…"

This morning, he'd woken up as usual, pushing up the lid of one of the coffins he always slept in. As he'd stumbled sleepily to the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the hall mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wha- Cat ears?" He'd immediately put his hands to his head, no sooner flinching away as the new ears were, as it turns out, incredibly sensitive. "Wait… Does that mean…?" He twisted around to get a glimpse down his back. Sure enough, there was a long silver tail poking out just below the small of his back.

"Well, _that's _going to be a bother…" He said, twisting back around to look at himself in the mirror once more. "I just wanna know where _these _came from, though!" He reached up to try touching an ear again, but a bit gentler this time. It twitched almost of its own accord, though he could feel the reflex. "I wonder…" He started to lightly scratch the base of this new ear. "Ah!" He felt a wave of pleasure overtake him, nearly bringing him to his knees. His bare shoulders shuddered as he let out a moan which deepened into a… growl? No, it was gentler… a purr? Yes, that was it, a purr. "O-okay… Let's not do that again," He regained his balance and withdrew his hand from where it still rested on top of his head. In the mirror, he could see that he was now blushing profusely from that experience. "I should really just not touch these at all, should I?" He wondered aloud.

"But what about… _this_?" He reached behind him and grasped the slender tail, which was now twitching back and forth. He suddenly felt a wave of anxiety as his hand clamped down on it. Ignoring this feeling, he pulled it forward and gently tugged on it. Without warning, a shock of pain ran up his spine, and his legs all but gave out. Now in a heap on the floor, he let go of the tail which was now swinging violently back and forth in the air. "Alright," He said, struggling back to his feet. "Just don't touch either of them. Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

He continued back to his room to get dressed (stopping to cut a hole in the back of his robe to accommodate this inconvenient tail). When he was done, he started to head back to the front of the building. But he just had to stop again to make certain these ears were real, which resulted in quite a bit more blushing. Once he'd confirmed he was indeed awake, he went ahead to the front, where he sat down at the desk and tried to figure out exactly how this could've happened. He wasn't able to think long, however, before he was interrupted by a blur of red dashing through the door. "Whoa, Grell!" He was just able to get out before he was glomped from behind by the red-clad figure.

Grell leaned up close to Undertaker's face and whispered. "Yes~?" She let him go and walked around to face him. "I notice you've got a bit of a new _development_, should we say~?" She gestured at the ears, which were now tilted forwards, catching every word. "Mm, can I touch them~?" She reached out a hand to caress one of the ears, but her wrist was caught fast by Undertaker, whose ears were now flat against his hair, and the tail, which she hadn't noticed until now, was twitching back and forth irritably.

"No. Don't you dare," Undertaker knew exactly what she was trying to do. He wasn't about to let her get away with something like that. He looked up at her. "I know what you're trying to do, Grell."

"My, my… There's no reason to be so defensive, I just wanted to feel them~." She honestly wasn't sure what would happen, but based on his reaction, she now had a pretty clear idea why he didn't want anybody touching those ears. And that just made her want to touch them even more, just to see. "You'll let me, won't you~?" Undertaker's grip on her wrist tightened. "Heh, I've got two hands, you kn-" Before she could finish this sentence, his other hand shot up and grasped her other wrist.

"Mm, what were you saying just now?" Undertaker chuckled. "You did know you weren't going to be able to get away with it, didn't you?" He tightened his grip on both wrists, getting a small whimper from Grell.

"Ah~! You just _slay _me, Unnie~." She got a grimace at that remark and smirked. She stopped struggling and relaxed. When she felt his grip loosen just the slightest bit, she suddenly twisted out of his grip and bounded toward the other end of the room. "Now what're you going to do about it~?" She asked, sitting down on a coffin.

"I don't have to do anything now, as long as you don't try anything," Undertaker said, absentmindedly fiddling with his tail. He redirected his gaze to her. "And you better n-" As he looked over to where she was moments ago, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You really should watch your opponent's movements closer, you can hardly call yourself a cat the way you are now~." Grell swiftly moved her hand up to scratch one of his ears. She felt him tense up, then shudder and relax as she started to gently scratch the base of one ear. He let out a soft moan, clearly trying hard to stay quiet. "Ah, so _this_ is what happens~." She continued to scratch the one ear while reaching her other hand up to scratch the other one at the same time.

"Ah!" The pleasure was indescribable, and overwhelming, as Grell scratched both his sensitive ears. Undertaker tried to keep quiet, but it was getting harder and harder. Finally, knowing he'd already lost, he moaned out loud, deepening into a long purr. "T-there… You h-happy now?" He managed, still shuddering with pleasure, as of course, Grell had not let up quite yet.

"Mm… Not quite yet, darling~," She continued to scratch an ear with one hand, while reaching down with her other hand to scratch the very base of his tail. His back arched violently and he let out a long, loud moan/purr. "You see, I bet you didn't even know that little bit, did you~? I spend quite a lot of time chatting with Sebastian about his precious cats, and I've learned quite a bit about their 'pleasure spots'~."

This was an odd sensation. It was pleasurable, no doubt, but it was different from what he got from his ears. "I…I didn't know about t-that, no." He was blushing so deeply that one could feel the heat rising from his skin. Suddenly Grell stopped scratching altogether, which left him (much as it pained him to admit it) wanting more. "Why'd you stop?" He asked before he could stop himself. _It was her idea to start this, after all. Why stop now? Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't allow these desires to blur what was going on_.

"Oh, so you _were_ enjoying it, then~." Grell said, softly running a hand over both ears and earning a small mewl from Undertaker. "Shall I continue~?" She inquired.

"N-no," It pained him to say it, for he so badly wanted her to continue. "Don't."

"Why not~? You sound like you want it _sooo_ badly~ You are a cat, after all, such selfish creatures~." He tensed up and Grell knew she'd struck a nerve. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Give in to your _selfish _desires~."

Feeling her hot breath on his ear drove him up the wall with desire. "P-please… Don't do that," He struggled out, blushing deeper.

"It's not like Unnie to be so unsure of himself, now is it~? Whatever could be wrong with getting what you desire~?" She said, trailing a hand down to rest on the base of his tail. Undertaker groaned softly at this tease and Grell smirked. "There we go, this is what you want, isn't it~?" She just barely ran her fingertip over the spot, causing him to arch his back slightly and earning a moan.

_I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it. _He repeated in his mind, trying to convince himself it was true. But it wasn't true. It was painfully obvious it wasn't. It was obvious to Grell too, he knew. Finally understanding he'd lost this battle, he gave in. "Y-yes… That's what I want…" He felt himself blushing harder than ever as he uttered these words.

"What do you want, again~?" Grell knew exactly what he wanted, but she enjoyed teasing him like this. "Just tell me, and I can give it to you~." She said, tracing a fingertip up his neck, sending chills down his spine.

He knew she enjoyed seeing him like this, desperate. He wanted to turn around and yell at her for doing such a thing, but he was afraid that she would stop altogether. As much as he hated to admit it, being submissive like this felt good. He wanted more. "I…I want this!" He cried out; immediately arching his back as Grell whipped her hand down to scratch that sweet spot again. He moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure take control again.

"I knew it, you _selfish _cat~." Grell walked around to face him and began undoing his robe. Her fingers moved fast, the robe swiftly falling off onto the floor. She shrugged off her own coat and put her hand out to caress Undertaker's face, pushing his bangs out of the way. She wasted no time in pushing her lips to his, reaching up once more to scratch one ear. She mentally smirked as she felt him shudder and moan into the kiss. He reached out to try and undo her vest. "Oh, an eager kitty, aren't we~?" She said, pulling out of the kiss to finish undoing her vest for him. She shrugged off the vest and unbuttoned her shirt.


End file.
